powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Amara Melano
Amara Melano is knowingly able to bring thousands to their knees via her Dark Magic mixed with Infinite Magic, she garnered the epithet "The Infinite Dark Witch". She was once a member of the Twelve Celestial. She destroyed her hometown of Salem, while attempting to establish superiority over mankind. She currently lives with her daughter, while maintaining her supremacist values. Her Witch's mark is located on her sternum, just above her breasts. Background Amara is the daughter of two powerful Asgardian Warriors, which accounts for her strength and resilience. Amara ran away from her home and was abducted to become an underage sex slave from the ages of 10 to 14. Her abuser was a man named Huozai who held her prisoner, in those four years, he forced Amara to wear a extremely short and skimpy outfit, barefoot and seemingly topless, and dance and perform sexual favors for him, while he filmed it all. Once her powers developed with the help of Hippolyta Pills, Amara, gave Huozai a permanent scar across his right cheek and took down his whole entire organization by herself. She was one of the surviving victims of a prostitution ring that exploited abducted and runaway children as its "merchandise". After the defeating everyone involved, Amara makes a quick search of the house, revealing several heavily drugged girls including a few dead ones, who has died from a forced heroin overdose. Amara was once a tyrannical queen and serial killer that had dominated the Demon Realm, known to have claimed at least thirteen victims. She mind-controlled them into worshiping her sexually, and then killed them with a single corrupting kiss. Appearance Amara is an attractive woman with shoulder-length, dark hair and large breasts, a common trait in her family. Due to her practice of dark magic, her skin is now pale blue and has, seemingly ceremonial, tattoos decorate a great deal of her body, including her arms; back and even face. Her standard style of dress shows off just how sexy that her body is. She wears something akin to that of a skimpy Dominatrix swimsuit showing her huge bust. Disguise In her disguise, Amara takes on the form of a petite young woman with cat-like ruby red eyes and long, curly, strawberry blond hair, and a tiny waist with a flat stomach and toned legs. She is no stick figure, though, as if she always got everything she ever wanted and then some. It is said that sexuality oozes from her every pore - from her fiery hair to her perfectly round, perfectly sized and formed breasts (most likely to sexually appeal to mortals) that are not too big or too small and for which many men have already fallen. In this form Amara never wears underwear or bras, which has caused some interesting situations to occur, especially considering her notoriously skimpy wardrobe. She is also found of wearing simple jeans and T-shirts with sneakers. Personality Amara is a firm believer in the superiority of Witches over the "Jewel and human plebs" and desires to create a world where witches are free from persecution. Despite her values, Amara has a distaste towards some magical creatures, such as dragons, believing them to be hypocrites (which is technically true) and doesn't believe they are worthy enough to be partnered with the witches. She's very hateful towards non-magical humans, believing them to be inferior. Amara also holds the Dark Arts in high esteem, believing that embracing one's inner darkness is not a bad thing. She uses her body as a tool to collect semen from male virgins when embarking on her own project to recreate a Celestial Dragon. Amara is an actual transgender woman, and she becomes upset when people invalidate her identity as a woman. Her general distrust and dislike of non-magical humans stems from the bullying she suffered as a child, and her close ties with her mother (who used dark magic to defend her family and was killed by its backlash). She allows her followers to brutally torture and assault her enemies, but does not seem to take as much pleasure from it. She revels in harming her enemies and finds great pleasure in torturing and raping them. She justifies her wicked behavior with a somewhat morbid philosophy, claiming the whole world is corrupt and sinful but that most people will not admit to it. After she publicly humiliates herself in front of her fellow witches she becomes depressed and becomes far more benevolent. Powers Ultimate Spear Magic- Amara's unique magic is to extend her fingertips into long, flexible, thin claws sharp enough to cut through practically any substance with ease. It is unknown what the lengthwise limits of her fingers are. She can also tear open gateways between Earth and the Phantom Realm with them. Phantasm Manipulation- Amara can call the tortured souls from hell and fire them as mouthed cannonballs. She can even create blasts spheres made of phantom energy. Magical Telekinesis- Amara possesses some form of telekinetic abilities, ranging from undoing restraints to pushing away her enemies by magic and choking them with her mind. Suicide Mirror- Defensive curse that covers the user in a black mist and reflects all incoming attacks to the enemy. Possession- Amara can possesses a victim with the gruesome way where in Sherria's case it was raping her with thorny snake-like vine. While in her vine form she can constrict her opponents with 1000 thorns that have antiseptic properties. Necromancy- Necromancy is the magical art of manipulating the dead, namely ghost and zombies. Amara, however, focuses on reanimation. She was capable of reanimating her deceased mother's body into working, but it became host to an unnamed creature of destruction. Conjuration- Amara's conjuring skills are impressive, as she's capable of conjuring the magical island of New Babylon by willing it. Abilities Magic Intuition: Amara can be considered to be the most powerful human witch, next to Thalia, having a vast array of magical powers at her disposal. Her occult knowledge, especially of Necro-magic, is advanced and she's capable of conjuring objects and places out of nowhere. She can also teleport, create supernatural protections against weather and heal others with just a touch. Witch's Kiss: Corrupts the enemy into despair, also allows the user to control the enemy. Supernatural Strength: Amara possesses vast superhuman strength considerably greater than most witches. She has proven capable of almost standing toe-to-toe with Huozai. When Sherria fought her on the moon, their clash created a new crater on the moon's surface. Supernatural Speed Amara is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Supernatural Stamina: Amara's body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the bodies of human beings, or most other witches for that matter, during physical activity. As a result, Amara possesses almost limitless physical stamina. Supernaturally Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Amara's body are about three times as dense as the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Amara's superhuman strength and weight. Supernatural Durability: Amara's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the bodies of human beings, and most other witches. Amara is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, Amara's body is capable of healing itself with high levels of superhuman speed and efficiency. Extended Longevity: Amara, like all Witches and Goddesses, is not completely immune to aging but she does age at a rate much slower than that of a human being. She is also immune to all known earthly diseases and infections. Spells Demonic Hands: Amara summons demonic hands to attack her enemies. They attack the enemy's soul on contact. Summoning of the Demon King: Amara can use the emotional turmoil and souls of the dead to summon a Gashadokuro (large skeleton). Blossom, Flower of Death: The deceased manifest themselves and spread death in the surroundings. Le Fin: Amara fires a web of energy at the enemy and starts a five second countdown. When it reaches zero, they experience instant death. The countdown also decreases by 1 second, giving the victims even less time to get out should they attempt to do so and making it hard for them as well. Vampire Drain: Amara drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. Void Blast: Reduces everything in a certain area to its constituent parts. Equipment Metal: She seemed to always carry around metal containing magnesium, which she could use as chakrams to slice her opponents. Familiars Hibiki Units #724 and #725 are two of Amara's most trusted familiars. Appearance The Hibiki Units are all look a likes, having been modeled from the same person, with the only difference being that either their clothes are yellow, or blue, as well as how they actually put their hair in. Personality Both Hibiki Units are sadomasochistic, people who gains gratification, especially sexual, through inflicting or receiving pain, having begged many times to many people, to punish them, actually bringing tools for their "punishment". They also seem to be very caring about those who treat them nicely. Background Powers/Abilities ''Hibiki #724 'Darklit Planets:Black Neptune: As the only living user of Darklit Planets: Black Neptune, she has complete control over the element, being able to manipulate water at will and to control the sea and the sea-monsters. There are two Black Magic spells that are unique to her: Water Lance (a highly powerful spear of energy) and Ocean's Fury (a dangerous wave of spears shaped from water). *'''Sodium-Magnesium Burst: By manipulating the presence of sodium and magnesium atoms within a body of water, Hibiki #724 can trigger immediate and multiple explosions in rapid succession. They do not appear to contain a large amount of raw firepower (even base Nayuta was only moderately injured by them): their real danger is the combination of the sheer rate Hibiki #724 can trigger the bursts. ''Hibiki #725 'Oxygen Magic''': Hibiki #725 is a massively powerful Hibiki Unit with the ability to control Oxygen, which allows her to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, air currents capable of large destruction, as well as, suffocating anyone she wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. Powers From Familiar Contract Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- They are granted enough strength to lift over a ton and bend metal with relative ease, speed fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, the durability to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. Supernatural Regeneration- Hibiki Units possesses regeneration of such a powerful level that it is more compared to creation, as they can rapidly regenerate from anything that is not instantly fatal, due to their infinite mana reservoir. Weaknesses *Amara's magic is not infinite and even she is bound to certain rules. *All her attempts at resurrection failed, as she infused her mother's body with negative energy and a dark spirit, so she's not capable of uniting a body with a departed soul. *Her conjuration is not unlimited and it works its strongest under specific moon phases. *Having sexual intercourse too much throughout a long span of time makes her lose her witch status. *Despite her great skills and powers, Amara is far from being invencible. Despite her superhuman durability and regeneration she's vulnerable to death and great physical damage can kill her. She's also vulnerable to specialized magical diseases. *Dragon fire and physical powers can wound her. Also fairy's telekinetic powers can bound her body. Vampires mind controlling abilities can turn her into a sexual servant. *Thought not a weaknesses, Her magic armor gives her no protection against magical energy bolts or dragon fire breath attacks. Also mystical weapons can wound her and magical ropes cannot be breached by her physical strength. If trapped within a magical protection, her spells will be useless. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet